


Kings of Suburbia: Historia del Soon

by StitchAlien



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twincest. El soon contado a través de las canciones de Kings of Suburbia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Agosto de 2013**  

** POV Bill **

Me sonó el teléfono. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, ese día había decidido no salir porque me encontraba bastante mal. Abrí el sms. Era de Tom. Sabía que hoy había salido a cenar con la rata (ejem Ria ejem). Estaba con ella para acallar los rumores del twincest, o eso creía yo. Abrí el mensaje y vi las fotos que me llegaban y me seguían llegando. Él y la rata estaban... Joder, aún ahora no puedo ni decirlo del asco y las ganas de vomitar que me provoca. Noté las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y me eché a correr entre los árboles de las colinas de Holliwood. Caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar sintiendo mi alma y mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos... Hijos de puta... Los malditos hijos de puta estaban follando. Grité hasta destrozarme la garganta y quedarme sin voz. Me quedé en el suelo y empezaron a sucederme imágenes en la cabeza.

_Acabábamos de volver de celebrar nuestro 21 cumpleaños. Habíamos alquilado un parque de atracciones y había sido un gran día. Estaba muy feliz deseando llegar a casa para... la celebración privada. Por una vez ni siquiera me importó la gente que acampaba en la puerta de mi casa. Llevaba desde antes incluso de sacar_ _Humanoid_ _metido en un pozo oscuro que era mi vida. Un pozo oscuro muy lujoso, pero un pozo oscuro al fin y al cabo. Pero ese día simplemente me había olvidado de todo. Pero al llegar a casa y ver cosas rotas y revueltas sentí que no había alegría posible para mi. Que mi vida no iba a mejorar nunca, que esta mierda no iba a parar. Sentí verdadero odio. Para mi,_ _Tokio_ _Hotel era una maldición. Joder, amaba la música, pero odiaba todo esto. No podía salir a la puta calle, no podía equivocarme, porque toda Alemania se enteraría, no podía salir a pasear con el amor de mi vida de la mano, con mi otra mitad, porque iríamos a la cárcel y nos separarían... Vivía en una burbuja, en mi mundo, sintiéndome tan solo y desamparado... Me eché a llorar de pura rabia sintiéndome violado y apreté los puños._ _Miré_ _a Tom._

_-Vámonos a un hotel -dijo consumido por la rabia secándose él también una lágrima de pura furia como la mía. Llamamos a la policía y vinieron inmediatamente. Miraron todo y nos dijeron que no se podía hacer nada... Recogimos las cosas más importantes para nosotros y nos fuimos a un hotel. Ya en el hotel más calmados, me metí a la ducha. Tom se metió detrás mió y me abrazó por la espalda besándome el cuello._

_-¿Cuándo ha pasado todo esto? ¿Cuándo el sueño se volvió una pesadilla? -pregunté cuando me di la vuelta mirándole a los ojos. Suspiró y sollozó. A pesar de la imagen que pretendíamos dar al mundo y de todo lo que la gente pensaba de nosotros, el que siempre cuidaba de él y de los dos era yo. Le acaricié y le abracé con fuerza para que dejara de llorar._

_-Esto... Se veía venir... -sollozó- Hace años que se veía venir... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutamos todo esto? -esta vez fui yo el que suspiró._

_-Supongo que cuando aún no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no es oro todo lo que reluce._

_-Quiero dejarlo, el grupo, todo esto..._

_-No, Tom. Ahora mismo yo no quiero saber nada de_ _Tokio_ _Hotel, pero solo necesitamos un descanso. Lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos lejos, donde no nos conozcan. Así todo irá bien -me miró dudoso._

_-¿Y dónde quieres que vayamos?_

_-Donde todo el mundo va a buscar fama. Entre tantos famosos e intentos de famosos, nosotros pasaremos desapercibidos... Vamos a_ _Holliwood._

No se me borraba ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Quizá porque fue el primer momento en el que después de muchos años, sentí esperanza. Después de aquella conversación en la ducha y de tomar aquella decisión, organizamos todo y nos mudamos aquí. Aunque realmente nada mejoró tanto como nos hubiera gustado, pero al menos ahora había empezado a ser feliz. Me sonó el teléfono. Era Tom. Colgué hasta tres veces. Pero al final le contesté. Me sequé las lágrimas con rabia y con furia y contesté el teléfono.

-¿Qué coño quieres? 

-Bill, yo... Quiero ponerle un fin a lo nuestro.

-Ya, no hacía falta que fueras tan gráfico -dije con cinismo pensando en las fotos.

-No... Las fotos te las ha mandado Ria. Lo cierto es que me he enamorado de ella... A ti te quiero con toda mi alma y no puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero pero... Como hermanos -sollocé.

-Vete a la puta mierda, Tom... -colgué y me quedé ahí toda la noche llorando.

 

**POV Tom  **

Me eché a llorar y una mano me tocó el hombro. Habló una voz chillona e insoportable.

-No llores, cariño. Ahora tienes una relación normal con una mujer. ¿No es genial? 

-Eres una zorra, una cínica y una hija de puta. Tú sólo me quieres por dinero y por fama. Y yo solo te quería como tapadera... ¿Qué mierda te importa que esté o no con él? -se rió.

-Porque a mi no se me engaña, cielo. Es muy sencillo. A partir de ahora voy a vivir como una reina a tu costa, y voy a ganar toda la fama que pueda. Y tú... Si vuelves a tocar a Bill, mandaré estas fotos a todos los periódicos alemanes. Ya no sois noticia, pero gracias a esto lo volveríais a ser. ¿Te imaginas? Pedirían vuestra repatriación y acabaríais en la cárcel separados. 

-Te odio.

-Lo sé, pero en público intenta que no se note -me lanzó mi ropa- Anda, vete a tu casa, que no está bien que no cuides de tu HERMANO -enfatizó- Estando así como está -la miré con asco- Ah, antes de irte dame mil euros, ayer vi unos zapatos ideales.

Salí de esa casa furioso. La muy cerda me había obligado a acostarme con ella. Me estaba chantajeando. Ojalá no la hubiera conocido nunca. Ojalá se muera la puta cerda esa. Llegué a casa hundido y llorando y no vi a Bill. Quise ir a buscarle, pero bastante daño le había hecho hoy. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba su abrazo, que me abrazara como cuando nuestro padre se fue, o en las noches de tormenta, cuando me daban miedo los truenos. Pero no lo va a hacer... No lo va a hacer nunca más.


	2. 1. Kings of Suburbia

**Verano de 2011. Gira de** **Tokio** **Hotel.** **Japón.**

** POV Bill **

Supongo que es buena idea empezar por el principio. Soy Bill Kaulitz, cantante del grupo Tokio Hotel.

Llevamos juntos desde como los 10 años y nos llamábamos Devilish. Casi firmamos con Sony, pero al final se retractaron. Finalmente firmamos por Universal. Sacamos nuestro primer single Durch den Monsun en 2005. En poco tiempo, nos convertimos en la banda alemana más exitosa de la historia. Empezamos por Alemania, nos extendimos por Europa y acabamos llegando al mundo entero. Tuvimos que cancelar una gira porque me quedé literalmente sin voz por un quiste en la garganta. Creo que esto es un buen resumen de mi vida. Hasta cierto punto, todo fue ilusión, logros, dinero... Pero poco a poco el sueño se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Cada vez el acoso de las fans (principalmente del género femenino) era más insoportable. Simplemente no podíamos tener vida propia. Todo lo que hacíamos, y recalco TODO, salía en la prensa. Todos se enteraban. Con lo cual, si no queríamos que la gente supiera que hacíamos algo, simplemente no lo hacíamos. El problema era que solo nos podíamos quedar tranquilos atrincherados dentro de casa. No podíamos ir al cine, no podíamos cenar fuera, ni dar un simple paseo. Hasta en la puta puerta de mi casa acampaban un grupo de locas. Si os contara la que se lió con las stalkers... "Les afghanes on tour" se habían llamar esas malditas zorras hijas de puta. Todo el día acosándonos sin dejarnos en paz. Cartas amenazándonos, molestar a mi madre en su propia casa, seguirnos constantemente... Y la policía nunca hacía nada. Al final, en una gasolinera una de ellas sacó de quicio a mi hermano Tom y mi hermano le pegó una buena y merecida hostia en la cara. Le dejó la cara como un cuadro. Lástima que no le hizo más daño. Pues las muy zorras le denunciaron, borraron de Internet todos los vídeos que habían publicado que fueran pruebas del acoso y casi va mi hermano a la cárcel por su culpa.

Respecto a nuestra manera de ser... No es verdad lo que mostramos al mundo. Supongo que con 15 años realmente éramos como nos mostrábamos. Fuimos creciendo... y cambiamos. Pero la presión de la discográfica evitó que verdaderamente nos mostráramos como éramos. Todo con el fin de vender. Estaba harto de todo, de la fama y de no poder ser yo mismo. Sí, amaba la música, y no estaba nada de mal ganar toda esa cantidad de dinero... Pero todo esto era un infierno en vida. La realidad era la siguiente. Yo llegó un momento que ya no me gustaba el estilo "oscuro" que llevaba y que tenía que mostrarme como alguien sensible, romántico, puro y que creía en el amor. Y a ver, en el amor creía, y sensible soy, pero lo cierto es que no soy tan bueno como me tengo que mostrar. Para el mundo soy un mosquita muerta, y los mosquitos muertos somos los peores. Los que dicen eso, lo dicen por algo. Y llevan razón. Sin embargo mi hermano, todo lo contrario. Mi hermano se mostraba ante todos como un chulo y el típico que no creía en el amor que se acostaba con todo lo que se movía, pero no he visto a nadie más dulce y romántico que él. Por no hablar que es la paciencia hecha persona. Solo yo sé sacarle de quicio fácilmente. Para el resto del mundo, cabrearle es prácticamente imposible. O sea que imaginaros a qué nivel llegaron esas cerdas para que mi hermano soltara la mano de esa manera. El problema es que todos tenemos un límite de paciencia, mi hermano incluido. Y ya no aguantábamos más la situación. Llegó un momento en el que decidimos mudarnos a Los Angeles para evitar el acoso. Y funcionó, realmente funcionó. Ahí llevábamos una vida sin acosos y sin agobios. Pero seguíamos teniendo que ir de gira con el grupo, y aquí la cosa empeoraba.

Otra cosa que me tocaba los huevos era Ria, la bicho, la rata y un sin fin de motes que yo le ponía. Hacía como un año en una fiesta nos encontramos a Samy Deluxe, el rapero favorito de Tom y ella era supuestamente su estilista. Digo supuestamente porque estoy convencido de que esta chica lo que era era puta. Pero de las malas, no de esas mujeres que simplemente necesitan ganarse la vida de alguna manera y recurren a la prostitución porque de algo tienen que vivir... De esas no, esas mujeres se merecen respeto como cualquier otra persona. Ria era de las putas malas, de las que se agarran a una polla con dinero y no la sueltan ni aunque ardan. En fin, Tom la usaba para que nadie descubriera que el, como las fans lo llamaban, twincest era real y ella a él para obtener fama y dinero. Yo no la soportaba. Cada vez que se pasaba Tom de cariñoso con ella, me encargaba de dejarle tres días sin andar con el culo bien adolorido (aunque cómo lo disfrutaba el cabrón. A veces me ponía celoso a posta solo para que lo hiciera). A ella le había dicho que lo que decía por la tele era solo para darnos publicidad y que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio porque fornicar es pecado. Admito que me despollé al oír eso. En fin, la rata se lo creyó y así estaban "juntos". Pero yo no me fiaba de ella una mierda.

Por cierto, a las que os hayáis escandalizado. Sí, me follo a mi hermano, ¿algún problema? Nos amábamos, éramos felices y le enculaba. Punto. Si no te gusta, no mires.

En fin, a lo que yo iba. Estábamos de gira en Japón todo el grupo.

Georg Listing y Gustav Schäfer eran mis compañeros de banda junto con mi hermano. Habían sido como mis hermanos toda la vida, pero últimamente, la situación no era buena entre nosotros. No sabía qué coño pasaba con ellos, pero cada día estábamos más distantes, discutíamos más y nos llevábamos peor. Parecíamos un matrimonio viejo, coño. Ese día, Georg se acercó y nos dijo.

-Hablo en nombre de Gustav y mío al deciros lo siguiente. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Siempre os hemos creído nuestros hermanos. Jamás os hubiéramos capaces de haber llegado hasta semejante punto.

-¿Qué coño dices? -solté yo sin entender nada.

-Lo sabes muy bien, lo sabéis muy bien. Mirad, mañana cada uno nos volvemos a nuestra casa y todo esto acaba. Iros bien a tomar por culo, no nos habléis nunca más en vuestra puta vida a no ser que haya una cámara delante -se fueron y nos dejaron a los dos con cara de gilipollas. Me jodió profundamente y me dolió hasta lo más al fondo, pero no había hecho nada. Me pasé toda la tarde y todo el día siguiente intentando hablar con ellos, pero simplemente no me dejaron. Volvimos cada uno a nuestra casa y no pude volver a hablar con ellos. No siquiera sabía lo que ocurriría con el grupo. No sabía nada de ellos. A Tom y a mi nos dolía en el alma pero, supongo que como a todo, nos acabamos acostumbrando, aunque eso no significa que dejara de doler. Al parecer, así iba a acabar una amistad de tantos años...

Fueron pasando los meses y, a pesar de lo malo de fondo, como que los Gs no nos hablaban y la puta rata tocando los cojones, al fin éramos libres y felices.

Era septiembre, tenía una sorpresa para Tom. Me fui de compras y volví a casa ya de noche rubio. Se relamió al verme. Me senté a horcajadas encima suya.

-Vaya, hermanito... Estás precioso.

-¿Solo precioso? Creo que estoy más que precioso, hermanito -le dije bajando mis labios de sus labios a su cuello y oyéndole soltar un jadeo.

-Llevas -jadeó y aproveché para quitarle la camiseta- razón. Estás impresionante, deslumbrante -bajó las manos por mi espalda hasta colarlas bajo mi camiseta y acariciarme el pecho deteniéndose en el piercing de mi pezón y apretando un poco, lo que me hizo jadear- Estás sexy... -me quitó la camiseta. Bajé un momento de sus piernas para acabar de desnudarnos y llevarnos hasta mi cuarto... Bueno, el único que usábamos en realidad. Le empujé a la cama y me subí encima.

-¿Nada más? -pregunté delineando sus labios con la lengua.

-Creo que no hay palabras suficientes en el mundo para expresar tu belleza.

-Eso me gusta más, Tommy. Abre las piernas - me hizo caso esperando mi siguiente paso. Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y le llené la entrada de lubricante. Le dilaté con rapidez y se la metí con fuerza.

Tom se estremecía bajo mis brazos, notaba el aire escaparse de sus labios tan rápido como volvía a entrar. Nuestros corazones estaban desbocados, nuestro ritmo era frenético...

Sus dedos se entrelazaban en mi pelo apretando ante cada empuje. Mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo deteniéndose en una parte muy dura y concreta.

Llené su cuerpo con mi semen y él no tardó mucho en explotar también. Salí de él quedándome tumbado a su lado. Nos besamos camino a la ducha y ahí con besos y caricias, nos lavamos y nos secamos preparándonos para salir de fiesta esa noche a los mejores clubs de LA.

  
_Somos_ _jóvenes_

_con las mentes_ _abiertas_

_cegados_ _por_

_las luces de la_ _ciudad._

_Perdemos en_ _control_

_para sentirnos_ _vivos._

_Solo otro día en el_ _paraíso._

_Cielo de_ _diamantes._

_Cielo de_ _diamantes._

_Tú y yo._

_Tú y yo._

_Somos los reyes y las reinas de suburbia._

_En algún lugar del tiempo, no sabemos dónde estamos._

_Vamos._

_Somos quienes somos._

_Somos quienes somos._

_¿Habías escuchado_

_el grito silencioso?_

_Chicos y chicas_

_nacemos para ser libres._

_El amor es nuestra gasolina._

_Viviendo este sueño sin fin._

_Cielo de diamantes._

_Cielo de diamantes._

_Tú y yo._

_Tú y yo._

_Somos los reyes y las reinas de suburbia._

_En algún lugar del tiempo, no sabemos dónde estamos._

_Vamos._

_Somos quienes somos._

_Somos quienes somos._

_Dios me dio la serenidad_

_para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar,_

_valentía para cambiar las cosas que puedo,_

_y voluntad para hacer la diferencia._

_Somos los reyes y las reinas de suburbia._

_En algún lugar del tiempo, no sabemos dónde estamos._

_Vamos._

_Somos quienes somos._

_Somos quienes_ _somos._

_Cielo de_ _diamantes._

_Cielo de_ _diamantes._

_Tú y yo._

_Tú y yo._

_Únete_ _a mi bajo el cielo de_ _diamantes._

_Todo irá_ _bien._

_Únete_ _a mi bajo el cielo de diamantes._

_Todo irá bien._


	3. 2. Run run run

**POV Bill**

Supongo que ya podemos volver al principio. A aquella puta noche de Agosto de 2013.

Las cosas entre Tom y yo iban bien, o eso creía yo. Habíamos estado en Alemania mucho tiempo por la grabación de Germany's next top model y la de DSDS, pero ni aún con esas habíamos conseguido hablar con los Gs. A pesar de eso, hice como si no me importara. Habría grabado una canción con Far East Movement y habíamos sacado la BTK App, supongo que para tener entretenidos a los fans hasta que los Gs decidieran volver a hablarnos y supiéramos qué iba a pasar con el grupo. Realmente, todo lo que iba bien en mi vida, estaba al otro lado del océano atlántico. Lejos, muy lejos de donde yo había nacido. Pero lo que parecía el lugar donde nunca me iba a pasar nada, dejó de serlo de la noche a la mañana, y el imbécil de mi hermano finalmente se enamoró de la rata.

Cuando acabé de gritar de dolor puro decidí volver a casa sin que Tom me viera. Me metí a la ducha, como esperando a que los restos de tierra, lágrimas y dolor se los llevara el desagüe, pero eso no ocurrió. Con un último sollozo, cerré el grifo y me sequé poniendo mi cara más seria e indiferente. Pasé por al lado de la habitación, de la que nunca usábamos. Estaba Tom haciéndose el dormido. Era sumamente imbécil. A mi no podía engañarme. Me giré y entré al cuarto. Abrí todos los cajones y el armario. Nada de Tom seguía aquí... Cerré todo con rabia y me tumbé en la cama sintiéndome ahogado. A pesar de todo, no pude dormir.

 

**POV Tom**

Sabía que Bill había estado toda la noche llorando. Sentía su dolor, al igual que siento el mío. Como puñales que se clavan una y otra vez en tu pecho, pero que no te matan. No dormí en toda la noche. Me dediqué a mover todas las cosas a la otra habitación. Cada prenda, cada recuerdo, cada cosa que movía, me dolía más.

Por la mañana le noté llegar, le oí quedarse en la puerta de la habitación unos segundos. Yo me hice el dormido, sabía que Bill sabría que yo no estaba dormido, pero en mi cabeza rezaba porque no dijera nada y simplemente se fuera. Bastante me dolía ya todo. Tras dar vueltas horas y horas en la cama, al final como a las dos de la tarde, decidí bajar a comer algo. No tenía hambre, pero algo tendría que comer, ¿no?

Bill estaba abajo mirando un plato de cereales con el ceño fruncido, como si lo odiara. Cuando entré en la cocina ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia mi. Cogió la cuchara y comió.

Me serví yo también un tazón de cereales, para tener al mío propio al que odiar.

-Buenos días, hermanito -dijo con ironía al acabarse su tazón.

-Buenos días -respondí yo- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunté. La única respuesta que recibí fue una carcajada amarga. Se levantó y arrojó el tazón al fregadero con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos.

-¡Mierda! -gritó enfurecido y se puso a recoger los restos, logrando así cortarse la mano. Los tiró todos a la basura y abrió el grifo para lavar la herida. Se la cubrió con papel de cocina y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi teléfono sonó. Era Ria.

-¿Sí? -contesté sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-Hola, cielo -dijo ella como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior- ¿Te apetece salir al cine y a comprar algo?

-Sí -dije rendido.

-Vale, pásame a buscar en media hora. Te quiero, bonito -colgó. Me vestí y, sabiendo que Bill estaba abajo y no me oiría, lloré como un niño pequeño. Cuando me preparé, dejé de llorar y bajé.

-Bill, voy a salir.

-Disfruta con tu puta -me respondió- Tal vez coma la polla mejor que yo, al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo. Cuidado no te des con los cuernos en la puerta al salir -suspiré y no dije nada más. Me monté en el coche y fui hasta casa de Ria. Bajó, me besó los labios y me dijo.

-Qué ojeras tienes. ¿No has dormido bien, amor?

-Sabes que no -respondí secamente.

-Si no has dormido bien, no lo pagues conmigo -se hizo la loca- Espero que me invites a cenar a cambio de hablarme mal -me ahorré responder y arranqué el coche dirigiéndome al centro comercial más cercano.

 

_Me pregunto cómo sabe tu cuerpo_

_dentro del lugar de otra persona._

_Aleja tu mirada, no queda nada más que sanar._

_Estoy solo pero conozco cada cosa que sientes._

_Y esperaste en la lluvia._

_A través de lágrimas mi corazón está enjaulado._

_Y caímos a través del_ _destino._

_Pero subimos y subimos otra_ _vez._

_Y yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Y yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Yo corro, corro, corro.._

  
_Sólo corro, corro,_ _corro_   


_Dime_ _cómo cierras la_ _puerta._

_Ninguno, nadie podría amarte más que yo._

_Diciéndole a tus amigos que este amor está solo hecho para_ _sangrar._

_Colgado bajo el agua, pero sigo intentando_ _respirar._

_Y esperaste en la_ _lluvia._

_A través de lágrimas mi corazón está_ _enjaulado._

_Y caímos a través del_ _destino._

_Pero subimos y subimos otra_ _vez._

_Y yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Y yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Yo corro, corro, corro.._

_Sólo corro, corro,_ _corro_

_Nuestro deseo por_ _pelear,_

_atado en_ _silencio._

_Y esperaste en la_ _lluvia._

_A través de lágrimas mi corazón está_ _enjaulado._

_Y caímos a través del_ _destino._

_Pero subimos y subimos otra_ _vez._

_Y yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Y yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Yo corro, corro, corro..._

_Sólo corro, corro, corro._


	4. 3. Covered in gold

**POV Bill**

Lo sabía. Sabía dónde estaba y lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así, no podía permitir esto. No podía dejarle ir así como así. Decidí intentarlo. Preparé una cena romántica, como sabía que a él le encantaban. Puse un camino de velas, tul rojo y pétalos de rosa hasta llegar a la mesa del salón. Me esforcé en cocinar la cena, pero al ver que eso no había Dios quien se lo comiera, encargué la cena. Puse rosas y velas en la mesa. Salí y compré un marco en forma de corazón. Imprimí una foto suya y mía besándonos y la puse en el marco, dejándolo en la mesa. Me quedé en calzoncillos y esperé a que él llegara a casa

  
**POV Tom**

Llegué a casa de una interminable y absurda tarde con la rata, como Bill la llamaba. Me había hecho dar vueltas por un montón de tiendas, me hizo llevarle a cenar al restaurante más caro que vio. La broma de los cojones me había salido por 10.000 dólares. Llegué a casa hundido y de repente, me encontré con lo que había preparado Bill. Por favor, no me hagas esto, mi vida... No podía cenar con él, no podía permitir esto. Tenía que hacerle daño para que se olvidara de mi, aunque en el proceso me destrozara a mi mismo la vida entera.

-Bill, por favor, recoge todo esto.

-Lo he hecho para ti -se acercó hacia mi, pero lo aparté de un empujón.

-No hagas el ridículo.

-¿Luchar por amor es hacer el ridículo? ¿Cuando has cambiado de opinión? -dijo haciéndose el fuerte.

-Desde que he empezado a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. No seas maricón y deja de humillarte, ofreciéndote a mi casi desnudo como si fueras una vulgar puta y preparando toda esta mierda -noté que mis palabras se le clavaron, noté que quería llorar, pero que se aguantó las ganas, y notaba que quería darme una hostia bien merecida. Pero en lugar de eso, intentó mantener un poco el orgullo.

-No me hables a mi de ofrecerme ni de ser maricón, que tú eres el que siempre me pone el culo para que se lo reviente.

-Tan maricón es el que da como el que recibe -contesté con mi mejor máscara de frialdad- Pero yo ya no soy nada de eso, porque ahora me gustan las mujeres. Y además, he abierto los ojos, joder. ¿Cómo podía estar tan enfermo para acostarme con mi hermano? Mira, yo te quiero, pero como hermanos. Como nada más. Y nunca te querré como nada más. Así que o contratas a una puta para bajarte eso -señalé a su erección- Y así aprovechas todo este circo, aunque dudo que la puta lo aprecie, o lo recoges -sin esperármelo, me llevé el puñetazo del siglo en la cara y me estampé contra la pared dándole gracias a Dios por no haberme caído. Teniendo en cuenta que al tropezarme había tirado una vela y estaba ardiendo el tul y se estaba extendiendo muy rápidamente el fuego, habría acabado con el pelo quemado y con marcas para toda la vida. Como si a Bill no le importara yo, ni el fuego, ni que se había extendido al sofá y se estaban quedando las paredes y el humo negro, se giró mirándome con odio.

-No voy a recoger una puta mierda. La recoges tú si quieres. Y si no quieres, me la suda, que arda la casa, que ardas tú y que te vayas a la mierda -subió al cuarto. Me quedé apagando el fuego, ganándome quemaduras en las manos de segundo grado. Tuve que conducir hasta el hospital a pesar de lo mucho que me dolían las manos. Aunque las manos no eran lo que más me dolía... Ni siquiera mi dolor era lo más importante. Lo que más me dolía era el daño que sabía que le había hecho a Bill con las mentiras que acababa de decir

  
**POV Bill**

Me encerré en mi cuarto, enterré la cara en la almohada y, asegurándome bien de que el hijo de puta de mi hermano no me oyera llorar, di rienda suelta a mi dolor durante horas. Cuando no me quedaban lágrimas, me quedé así tumbado como un guiñapo todo el día.

El cuarto volvió a oscurecer, debido a la puesta de sol. Yo me duché, me vestí y, agradeciendo los trucos de maquillaje que había aprendido años atrás cuando me maquillaba, me tapé las ojeras para que no se notara que no había dormido. Bajé y me encontré con el panorama. Todo estaba recogido y limpio. Había un sofá nuevo y la pintura de la pared y del techo (tapando la mancha negra que había dejado el fuego) estaba secándose. Lo ignoré y entré a la cocina, donde estaba Tom. Empecé a hacerme la cena, aunque no tuviera hambre.

 

_Me gusta_ _simple._

_Me gusta el modo como_ _caminas._

_Te gusto_ _simple._

_Caíste por mi manera de_ _hablar._

_Tú me_ _elevabas._

_No sabía que esto fuese a durar_ _tanto._

_Apago las_ _luces._

_Los corazones pueden caer fuera del_ _amor._

_Fuera del amor, fuera del amor, fuera del amor..._

_Y nada va a_ _sanarlo._

_Fuera del amor, fuera del amor, fuera del amor..._

_Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en_ _repetición._

_Recuerda el amor,_ _recuérdame_ _a mi._

_Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en_ _repetición._

_Recuérdanos_ _a nosotros,_ _recuérdame_ _a mi._

_Enamorarse o desenamorarse es parte de_ _nosotros._

_Sigo aferrándome a promesas_ _secretas._

_Me_ _rompiste_ _como un cristal_ _roto._

_Nuestro amor es bruto, pero estoy cubierto de_ _oro._

_Cubierto de_ _oro._

__Cubierto de_ _oro._ _

__Esto debería ser_ _fácil._ _

__Creo que nunca te imaginé_ _fuera._ _

__No es fácil encontrar el amor en el_ _aplauso._ _

__¿Voy a estar bien después de arrancarte de mi historia?_ _

__Cuando nos_ _olvidaste_ _

__destruiste el resto del amor en mi._ _

__Fuera del amor, fuera del amor, fuera del amor..._ _

__Y nada va a_ _sanarlo._ _

__Fuera del amor, fuera del amor, fuera del amor..._ _

__Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en_ _repetición._ _

__Recuerda el amor,_ _recuérdame_ _a mi._ _

__Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en_ _repetición._ _

__Recuérdanos_ _a nosotros,_ _recuérdame_ _a mi._ _

__Enamorarse o desenamorarse es parte de_ _nosotros._ _

__Sigo aferrándome a promesas_ _secretas._ _

__Me_ _rompiste_ _como un cristal_ _roto._ _

__Nuestro amor es bruto, pero estoy cubierto de_ _oro._ _

__Cubierto de_ _oro._ _

__Cubierto de_ _oro._ _

__Porque nos estamos_ _enamorando._ _

__Porque nos estamos_ _enamorando._ _

__Nos estamos enamorando._ _

__Porque nos estamos enamorando._ _

__Fuera del amor, fuera del amor, fuera del amor..._ _

__Y nada va a sanarlo._ _

__Fuera del amor, fuera del amor, fuera del amor..._ _

__Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en repetición._ _

__Recuerda el amor, recuérdame a mi._ _

__Pero no puedo dejarte ir, pon tu corazón en repetición._ _

__Recuérdanos a nosotros, recuérdame a mi._ _

__Enamorarse o desenamorarse es parte de nosotros._ _

__Sigo_ _aferrándome_ _a promesas secretas._ _

__Me rompiste como un cristal roto._ _

__Nuestro amor es bruto, pero estoy cubierto de oro._ _

__Cubierto de oro._ _

__Cubierto de oro._ _

 


	5. 4. Girl got a gun

**POV Bill**

-Hola -me dijo el hijo de puta de mi hermano- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien -le sonreí. No fue una sonrisa sincera, sino la típica que ponías ante las cámaras y ante los fans cuando no querías estar ahí. Él sabía que yo estaba destrozado, y yo era consciente de ello. Pero si se creía que iba a mostrar dolor o tristeza de la manera más mínima en su presencia, iba listo. No después de cómo me humilló ayer. Ni después de todas las mentiras que lleva diciendo toda nuestra puta vida. Teníamos una conexión especial, sí. Cuando el otro estaba jodido, lo sabíamos. Siempre nos habíamos entendido sin hablar. Pero hay una cosa que nunca supe, a pesar de creer saberlo todo de él. Jamás supe lo mentiroso que era, y lo acababa de descubrir de golpe y de la peor de las maneras. Pero había una cosa que sabíamos él y yo. El más fuerte de los dos siempre había sido yo, y ésta vez no iba a ser menos- ¿Te apetece salir de fiesta? -me miró sorprendido.

-Si quieres, vamos, claro -dijo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Y yo le di el abrazo más falso de mi vida.

-Oye, que he pensado que tienes razón. Llevamos muchos años comportándonos como unos enfermos viciosos, pero ya tenemos una edad para madurar. Así que, bueno, como tú dijiste ayer, seamos solo hermanos -mentí y no sé cómo coño se lo creyó, pero en su mirada se notaba que me creía, junto con ¿decepción? ¿Ahora me vienes con esas, hijo de la gran puta? ¿Qué? ¿Que te jode en el orgullo creer que te he olvidado tan rápido?

-Claro, hermanito -disimuló- Vamos a beber y a bailar.

-Y a ligar -añadí yo mirando con vicio. Frunció el ceño y me reí con amargura, aunque no se notó.

  
**POV Tom**

Sus palabras se me clavaron, pero supongo que me lo merecía. Que todo esto había sido pro mi culpa. En primer lugar por utilizar a la rata de tapadera, y en segundo lugar por haber sido así con él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llorar arrepentido? Pues seguramente, pero no me podía permitir hacerlo en su presencia. Así que, aguantándome el dolor, la angustia y la decepción, dije.

-Voy a vestirme, en cuanto baje, vamos.

-Vale, yo pido un taxi -sonrió y me subí arriba. Tardé diez minutos en prepararme y volví a bajar. Bill reparó por primera vez en mis manos vendadas.

-¿Qué ha sido?

-Nada, quemaduras, en unos días se curan -asintió sin mostrar ni un ápice de preocupación.

-A ver si se te pasa pronto -dijo con poco interés. Vimos parar el taxi en la puerta y salimos a montarnos.

-He llamado a todos para salir de fiesta. También a Ria. ¿No querrás que tu novia se ponga celosa, no? -sonrió de lado.

-No, claro.

-Pues hemos quedado con ellos -llegamos a un club nuevo y exclusivo en el que nunca habíamos estado. Ni siquiera me fijé en el nombre, porque me importaba una mierda. Entramos y empezamos a beber y a bailar. Bill, con todo lo mal que bailaba, había conseguido seducir a una chica, que parecía tímida, pero que quería estar con él. Se acercaron a mi él y la chica.- Hermanito -sonrió- Esta chica tan bonita -la cogió de la cintura apretándolo bien a él- Se llama Victoria y es fan nuestra. Le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero yo he visto su tatuaje y le he dicho que no se corte, que vamos a sacarnos los tres una foto y... Bueno, a pasar una noche divertida, ¿verdad, cielo? -le dijo a la chica que estaba muy roja y asintió. Nos sacamos los tres una foto y acto seguido se giraron. Bill con su mejor sonrisa de vicio me miró y me guiñó un ojo enseñándome un preservativo. Siguió bailando con la chica, cada vez manoseándola más. Y ella bien que se dejaba. No se quejaba precisamente. Fruncí el ceño. Maldita puta... Joder, la chica no tenía la culpa ni tenía porqué insultarla. Pero me comían los celos. Ria al ver mi mirada, me cogió la cara y me besó.

-Como no quites esa cara, cielo, se va a notar que te gusta tu hermano. ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad? -me sonrió muy falsa. Negué.

 

**POV Bill**

Victoria estaba que no se lo podía creer. Yo no quería nada con ella realmente, pero me iba a acostar con ella. Porque no me parecía bien estar aquí calentándola y luego dejarla a medias, y por joder a Tom también, la verdad sea dicha. Estuve bailando con ella.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un hotel? -le dije sensual en su oído y le mordí el cuello levemente. Ella asintió. Fuimos a un hotel cercano y caro y pedí una habitación. Nos tumbamos en la cama y me subí encima quitándole la camiseta. De repente se apartó.

-Espera -le miré interrogante- Soy virgen... -dijo muy roja.

-¿No quieres que hagamos nada? -negó.

-No es eso, es que sí, pero tengo un poco de miedo.

-Yo... No sé si debería. Mira, no te ofendas, eres preciosa, pero yo solo quiero algo de una noche. No quiero nada serio. Y no me parece bien quitarte la virginidad y dejarte tirada.

-No, si yo quiero. Y ya sé que no vas a querer nada más. Pero ten cuidado -desvió la mirada.

-¿Estás segura? -le pregunté y asintió. La besé- Vas a tener la mejor noche de tu vida -le guiñé un ojo y seguí desnudándonos. Ella parecía no saber que hacer y yo la guiaba. Al final pareció coger algo más de confianza. Cuando estaba del todo desnuda, pareció tensarse un poco. Bajé por su pecho entre besos y mordiscos, llegando primero a su abdomen y poco a poco, más abajo. Como era su primera vez, y tal vez por la costumbre de dilatar a Tom antes del sexo, colé en ella un dedo con cuidado y empecé a hacerle sexo oral para que se olvidara del dolor. La noté estremecerse y tensarse, sin dejar de gemir por el placer. Cuando la noté lista, me puse el condón, subí de nuevo y ataqué su cuello. Le penetré y gimió algo adolorida, pero en seguida ella empezó a moverse y yo hice lo mismo. Al principio lento, para que se acostumbrara y luego poco a poco, cada vez más rápido. Llegué antes de ella, pero no la dejé a medias. Le toqué hasta que soltó un grito fuerte y agudo y se quedó jadeando- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté y asintió sonriendo.

-Muy bien -dijo levantándose a por su ropa- Voy a ducharme -asentí y me quedé ahí. Normalmente, me hubiera despedido y me hubiera ido, pero también es cierto que nunca me había follado a una virgen. O sí lo había hecho, pero no me lo había dicho la chica, que también podría ser. El caso es que salió ya seca y vestida. Me miró sorprendida- No sabía que seguirías aquí -me encogí de hombros.

-Esta cama es muy cómoda -se rió.

-Esto es muy raro -admitió.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien -se puso roja- Pero creo que me voy... No quiero molestarte.

-No molestas -a decir verdad, me caía bien esa chica. Era muy dulce, y se le notaba en los ojos que era buena persona. Lo cierto es que me gustaría ser amigo suyo. Solo amigo suyo- Oye, una cosa -le dije y me miró- Lo que he dicho que no quiero nada más es cierto, yo... Estoy enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde y no voy a poder querer a otra persona. Pero la verdad que me has caído bien, ¿querrías quedar algún día, como amigos?

-¿En serio? -dijo sin creérselo mucho.

-Lo digo en serio, quiero tener una amiga fuera de mi entorno, sin que nadie sepa que la tengo.

-Compréndeme que esto es raro. Mi ídolo me quita la virginidad y luego me dice que quiere ser mi amigo. No me lo acabo de creer mucho... -me reí.

-¿Te apetece ir mañana por la tarde de compras?

-Vale, pero a las ocho, que salgo de trabajar a las siete -asentí.

-Dame tu dirección y te paso a buscar -me la apuntó en un papel.

-Bueno, que ahora sí que me voy, que mañana madrugo -se despidió de mi con un saludo y yo me quedé ahí tumbado. Decidí dormir ahí. La habitación estaba pagada y no me apetecía ver a Tom.

  
_Hace tiempo que tenemos que hablar._

_¿Estamos o no?_

_En el teléfono, la realidad._

_Cada palabra me está matando._

_Sucio perro, precioso._

_Tratándome como un animal._

_Cambias las habitaciones que nunca conocí._

_Déjame olvidarte._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola bang bang._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_Bang bang bang._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola bang bang._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_Bang bang bang._

_Tengo mi corazón, tengo la noche._

_Todo mi amor lo dejo atrás._

_Haz un viaje, lanza el dado._

_Me he perdido, paraíso._

_Una vida perfecta ha empezado._

_Estoy en lo alto desde que te has ido._

_Mejor vete de mi mismo._

_Te dejo ir, estamos acabados._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola bang bang._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_Bang bang bang._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola bang bang._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_Bang bang bang._

_Cuando me muevo, cuando me muevo._

_Todo lo que siento es "Oh, sí"._

_Puedes moverte, puedes moverte._

_Todo lo que siento es desamor._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_El chico tiene una pistola bang bang._

_Bill mejor corre, Bill mejor corre._

_El chico tiene una pistola._

_Bang bang bang._


	6. 5. Stormy weather

** POV Tom **

Volví a casa poco después de que Bill se fuera y me pasé toda la noche llorando y gritando. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica follando con Bill. A él besándola y mordiéndola y me hervía la sangre. De pura furia, empecé a romper cosas de mi cuarto. Total, Bill nunca lo sabría...

  
** POV Bill **

Volví a casa al día siguiente.

-¿Cómo estuviste anoche? -me preguntó Tom.

-Muy bien, no voy a dar detalles, porque soy un caballero, pero vamos... Que esa chica era impresionante -dije con sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y la vas a volver a ver? -me reí.

-Por favor, sabes que en la vida real, lejos de las cámaras de televisión, el de los polvos de una noche era yo. Y vuelvo a ser yo -le contesté intentando que al menos le doliera en el orgullo.

-Bien, bien... ¿Sabes al menos como se llamaba?

-No -mentí- Pero se quedó bien contenta, se llevó una foto, un polvo y un autógrafo -lo del autógrafo era mentira, pero bueno, no le pensaba contar la verdad a Tom- Luego me fui de fiesta a otro club y conocí a otra chica. Lo malo que se tenía que ir, pero he quedado hoy con ella -le guiñé el ojo- ¿Qué es eso que has cocinado? -huele muy bien.

-No lo he cocinado yo, ha sido Ria, se acaba de ir -me contestó y puse mala cara. Probé un bocado y lo escupí.

-Todo lo bien que huele, sabe de mal. Dile mejor que se dedique a otra cosa -contesté fingiendo indiferencia. Se rió y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato.

-Bueno, me voy, que yo también he quedado -dijo. Sabía que había quedado con la rata... y me dolió. Me vestí y pasé a buscar a Victoria llorando por el camino. Me sequé las lágrimas, pero ella notó que había llorado.

-Oye, yo supongo y entiendo que no me lo vayas a contar lo que te pasa porque apenas nos conocemos, pero si quieres un abrazo y helado de chocolate, te invito a las dos cosas -me dijo al verme la cara. Asentí. La abracé y me eché a llorar. Ella estuvo acariciándome la espalda hasta que al fin se me pasó.

-¿Sigue en pie el helado?

-Claro, invito yo -sonrió. Ella me indicó hasta una heladería cercana y pedimos dos helados. Ella, para distraerme, me empezó a contar la última película que había visto. Estuvimos un montón de rato hablando. La verdad que era una chica muy amable. Tenía algo que te hacía coger confianza con ella en seguida. Acabamos contándonos anécdotas de la infancia. No acababa de animarme, pero al menos me distraía. Hoy era un día nublado, como pocos aquí en Los Angeles. Empezó a llover...

Fueron pasando los meses. Yo vivía en la mierda y lo único que me animaba era ella. Se había convertido en una gran amiga para mi. Evitábamos totalmente que nadie nos descubriera juntos, ni Tom, ni mis amigos, ni los suyos, ni por supuesto, el hijo e puta de Lies Angeles ni ninguna cámara de la prensa. Pero yo sabía evitarlas bastante bien, así que no teníamos problema. Ella jamás me sacaba el tema ni de Tom ni de Tokio Hotel a no ser que yo fuera el que sacara el tema. Nos habíamos contado prácticamente todas nuestras vidas, aunque claro, yo me ahorré detalles y supongo que ella también. Ese día, ella estaba jodida porque una amiga suya la había dejado de hablar y ella no sabía porqué, y no sabía cómo hacer que su amiga le escuchara ni que le contara qué le pasaba con ella.

-Bueno, Vicky, no sé qué puedo decirte, porque te entiendo mejor de lo que crees...

-¿Y eso? -dijo secándose una lágrima.

-Georg y Gustav no nos hablan y no sabemos porqué. No nos quieren escuchar y no tenemos ni idea de qué va a pasar con Tokio Hotel.

-Joder, con lo amigos que parecíais.

-Pues ya no...

-Joder, qué asco de vida, ¿no? -dijo ella y yo asentí. Le acabé contando un poco cómo me había sentido estos últimos años y todo el acoso y lo mal que había estado. Ella puso mala cara- Pues ahora me siento culpable. Un día en un concierto que disteis en Europa estuve fuera del hotel a ver si salíais... -me reí.

-Siempre sabes sacarme una sonrisa, enana. No te preocupes por eso -le empujé un poco del hombro y acabó sonriendo- Anda, te llevo a casa, que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita -sonreí de lado- Espero que dejes el pabellón bien alto -le guiñé un ojo y se puso roja. Había quedado con un chico de su trabajo que le gustaba bastante. La dejé en casa y fui a la mía a cenar. Últimamente Tom y yo hablábamos poco. Yo seguía destrozado, pero disimulaba bien, aunque estos días había compuesto varias canciones. Seguía actuando delante de las cámaras como si no pasara nada, y seguía usando la BTK de la misma manera, pero cuando me quedaba solo, y así era como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no estaba con Vicky, se me caía el mundo encima y era como un muñeco de trapo sin vida ni alma. Vi a Tom en el sofá con Ria, besándose. Ria me guiñó un ojo sin apartarse de él y yo me vestí. Como tantas otras noches, decidí irme de fiesta yo solo para ver si el alcohol y la música alta me ayudaban a olvidarme de todo...

 

  
__El final de nuestra_ _zona,_ _

_sin detectar,_ _desconocido,_

_muerto en algún lugar de la_ _noche._

_Veo a gente llorar sus_ _despedidas_

_en cielos_ _hipnóticos._

_No puedo respirar, no puedo_ _espirar_

_porque el aire se está_ _desvaneciendo._

_No puedo respirar, no puedo_ _espirar,_

_estamos_ _sofocados._

_Nuestros corazones congelados_ _están_

_quemando agujeros en la_ _eternidad._

_Esta vida es_ _agridulce._

_Estamos cediendo_ _automáticamente._

_Muévete_ _con el_ _fluir,_

_déjalo_ _ir,_

_te encontraré donde no_ _sabemos._

_Está acercándose, está acercándose por todos los_ _lados._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Tiempo,_ _tiempo._

_Tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Y todo lo que haré siempre será_ _buscarte._

_Recuerda el_ _sol,_

_siente el_ _calor,_

_el final y cómo esto_ _empieza._

_Un deseo_ _más,_

_una parada_ _más,_

_un último_ _toque,_

_antes de correr y_ _escondernos._

_No puedo respirar, no puedo_ _espirar_

_porque el aire se está_ _desvaneciendo._

_No puedo respirar, no puedo_ _espirar,_

_estamos_ _sofocados._

_Nuestros corazones congelados_ _están_

_quemando agujeros en la_ _eternidad._

_Esta vida es_ _agridulce._

_Estamos cediendo_ _automáticamente._

_Precioso llora, me_ _levantaré_

_preparado para entrar a la_ _luz._

_Nos está llevando, nos está llevando a algún_ _lugar._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Tiempo,_ _tiempo._

_Tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Y todo lo que haré siempre será_ _buscarte._

_Está viniendo por todos los_ _lados._

_Se nos está llevando por cualquier_ _lado._

_Está viniendo por todos los_ _lados._

_Se nos está llevando por cualquier_ _lado._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Este es un tiempo de_ _tormenta._

_Y todo lo que haré siempre será buscarte._


	7. 6. Dancing in the dark

** POV Bill **

Me fui de fiesta solo y pedí el cubata muy cargado. Pagué y me fui a bailar solo. ¿Lo bueno? Cuando salía solo me iba a clubs de mierda, y ahí nadie me reconocía y ninguna cámara me grababa, porque nadie se esperaba que ningún famoso estuviera en semejante sitio.

Como todas las noches, bebía, follaba con alguna o con alguno en los baños, y luego me quedaba medio tirado camino a casa en las colinas vomitando y llorando.

  
** POV Tom **

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había roto con él? ¿Tres meses? Ya era noviembre, casi diciembre. Tenía que ver todos los días a la rata y yo cada vez estaba más amargado. A veces quedábamos todos y salíamos de fiesta, Bill incluido. Y me entraban los mil demonios cada vez que veía a Bill a punto de follar con alguien.

Ria era insoportable. No hacía más que malgastar el dinero gastándomelo en esa perra que no valía ni un sólo céntimo. Y encima se peleaba con fans. ¿Con qué derecho? A ver, que yo entiendo que no estaba bien que las fans la isultaran por celos, pero lo cierto es que en este caso, las fans llevaban razón.

Esa mañana, vi a Bill llegar a casa. Le sangraba la nariz y estaba muy agresivo. Me tuve que esconder para que no me viera. Juraría que había esnifado cocaína. No podía ser. Por Dios, que esto no fuera mi culpa. De repente, vomitó en mitad del salón y se quedó dormido ahí mismo, en su propio vómito.

Me preocupé de verdad. Me agaché a su lado y no respiraba. Lo llevé corriendo al hospital. Le hicieron un análisis urgente de sangre. Él estaba inconsciente y vino el doctor.

-¿Eres familiar suyo? -asentí.

-Soy su hermano gemelo -me miró raro, pero en seguida nos vio el parecido y continuó.

-En los análisis de sangre sale que tiene una gran dosis de cocaína en su cuerpo, pero creemos que no la ha ingerido a proprósito -le miré inquisitivo.

-Verá, tiene varias marcas de haberse peleado, varias heridas en el cuero cabelludo por haberle arrancado varios pelos y un moratón en la parte de atrás del cuello, creo que le han obligado -cerré los puños- Voy a tener que dar parte a la policía para contarles todo esto.

Me quedé llorando destrozado ahí. Al día siguiente, Bill despertó y yo me sequé las lágrimas. Al principio parecía desorientado, pero en seguida arrancó su mano de la mía y me miró mal.

-¿Qué te pasó? -le pregunté.

-Nada.

-Bill, por favor, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Tus análisis de sangre han dado positivo en cocaína. Dime que no te drogas.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? Me choqué borracho contra un tío, le tiré la cocaína, se cabreó conmigo, me pegó dos hostias y me dijo "Ahora me voy a encargar de que te de una sobredosis, hijo de puta". Me obligó a esnifar y me sacó a empujones a la calle. Me sacó varios billetes que tenía en el bolsillo y se fue. Y no recuerdo más -suspiré sin estar muy seguro.

-Bill, no me mientas, por favor, te lo suplico, no me mientas.

-Te juro por nuestra madre que no te miento -le miré a los ojos y le creí. Sabía a ciencia cierta que decía la verdad.

-¿Y si el tío ese va a por ti a partir de ahora?

-Lo dudo, iba tan borracho que ni se acordará de mi, yo me acuerdo de su cara, si le veo, me cambio de acera. Fin del problema. ¿Qué más da? -suspiré muy preocupado de todos modos. Justo vi a un oficial de policía entrar para preguntarle- Mire, agente, iba muy borracho y no recuerdo nada -mintió. El policía no parecía muy seguro, pero yo hablé con él fuera de la habitación y le pedí que hiciera la vista gorda. Él sabía lo que el médico creía, así que decidió que si Bill no quería poner denuncia, y ni siquiera se acordaba de su agresor, era inútil seguir con el caso. Respiré aliviado y volví a la habitación de hospital. Fue como una tregua. El doctor le dio el alta y volvimos a casa. Yo sabía que alguna vez Bill había probado alguna cosa... ilegal. Pero solo probar, hasta ahí, así que confiaba, quería creer, que no se iba a hacer adicto por esto que había pasado. Porque tenía claro que si él se moría, yo me iba detrás de él

  
  
_Bailando en la_ _oscuridad_

_para curar mi_ _corazón._

_Bailando en la_ _oscuridad_

_para curar mi_ _corazón._

_Otra noche_ _aleatoria_

_tratando de sentirme_ _vivo._

_Sigo_ _corriendo_

_alejándome del_ _sol._

_Capturado por la_ _sombra._

_Un dolor_ _permanente._

_Intentando encontrarme a mi_ _mismo,_

_pero este sentimiento se ha_ _ido._

_Con cada respiración que_ _tomo_

_pierdo mi_ _intuición._

_Ahogándome en_ _lágrimas._

_Luchando contra la_ _lujuria._

_Imágenes del_ _pasado._

_El dolor_ _viene_

_chocándose_ _contra mi._

_Nos_ _recuerdo,_

_pero este sentimiento es_ _erróneo._

_Bailando en la_ _oscuridad_

_para curar mi_ _corazón._

_Bailando en la_ _oscuridad_

_para curar mi_ _corazón._

_Escucha el_ _latido_

_protagonizado en nuestros_ _asientos._

_Sigo_ _bailando,_

_ellos siguen tocando nuestra_ _canción._

_La nieve sopla a través de mi_ _mente,_

_te hace volver hacia mi._

_Solo una vez_ _más,_

_pero tus sentimientos se han_ _ido._

_¿Porqué no puedes luchar por nosotros?_

_¿Porqué no podemos luchar por nosotros?_

_¿Porqué no puedes luchar por nosotros?_

_¿Porqué no podemos luchar por nosotros?_

  
_Somos criaturas_ _inocentes,_   


_eso es lo que quieren_ _enseñarnos._

_Olvidé contarte lo que hacer_ _cuando_

_todos los sentimientos se han_ _ido._

  
_Bailando en la_ _oscuridad_   


_para curar mi_ _corazón._

_Bailando en la_ _oscuridad_

_para curar mi corazón._


	8. 7. Great day

** POV Bill **

Tom me ayudó a llegar a casa y yo no podía aguantarlo más. Era verdad lo que le había dicho, yo no era adicto. No había esnifado adrede. Alguna vez había probado alguna cosa, pero hasta ahí, solo probar. Lo que pasó esta última vez no fue queriendo, y el tío ese no me iba a molestar más. En cuanto Tom me dejó en paz, hice la maleta y llamé a Vicky para saber si me podía quedar en su casa. Ella vivía con su madre, pero su madre estaba fuera de Los Angeles cuidando de su madre, que estaba enferma y le habían dado seis meses de vida. Ella me dejó y al poco rato estuve en su casa.

Aparqué en su garaje y entré con mis maletas. Ella, como ya me conocía, no se sorprendió por la cantidad de cosas que me había llevado.

Me di cuenta de que nunca había entrado en su casa y me la enseñó. Me empecé a reír al ver su cuarto. Estaba lleno de posters, CDs, DVDs y merchandasing vario de Tokio Hotel, por un lado y de libros, películas, posters y mechandasing de Harry Potter por otro. Lo cierto es que no me habría imaginado así su cuarto, pero era de esperar, se puso roja.

-Oye, esto es muy siniestro -le dije- Parece un altar satánico dedicado a nosotros.

-Bueno, calla, que no te dejo volver a entrar -dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Vale, me callo -dije parando de reír- Es que nunca había entrado en la habitación de una fan -dije justificándome.

-A ver, a ver, vamos a ver. Yo contigo soy amiga tuya, pero no te pienses por eso que dejo de ser fan y que voy a dejar de hacer fila en tus conciertos, si es que dais más -pusimos los dos mala cara- ni que voy a dejar de comprar las cosas, ni que no voy a fingir que no te conozco y a gritar que te quiero a ti y a los demás en un concierto o en la puerta de un hotel. Que antes de conocerte fui fan. Ni tampoco de escribir fanfics, ni de leerlos... -me empecé a reír, en parte porque lo decía en serio y lo sabíamos ella y yo.

-Jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerme amigo de una fan hasta que llegaste tú.

-Es que soy encantadora -dijo con falsa arrogancia. Me enseñó mi cuarto y fuimos al salón. Pidió una pizza para cenar y la cosa se puso seria- Anda, llevo meses callada, pero ahora ya me puedes decir qué te pasa con Tom -suspiré y le acabé contando la verdad.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es el twincest? -se puso roja y asintió. Sospeché algo- Los fanfics que has dicho que escribías y leías son twincest, ¿verdad?

-No me cambies de tema -dijo desviando la mirada. Me eché a reír.

-O sea que sí -asintió, pero dejé el tema- Bueno, da igual. El caso es que es real.

-¡LO SABÍA! -chilló.

-Bueno, no te emociones, que he utilizado mal el tiempo verbal. No es real. Lo era, pero hasta agosto. Él estaba con Ria como tapadera y ella con él por dinero. Él mintió a Ria y le dijo que no quería acostarse con ella porque, a pesar de su imagen ante la prensa, era muy religioso y quería llegar virgen al matrimonio. Un día, me llegaron al móvil fotos de ellos teniendo sexo y Tom me dejó. Al día siguiente intenté arreglar las cosas con él y me dijo que no me arrastrara, que no hiciera el ridículo... Y así han pasado tres meses, lo único que me anima es estar contigo. Realmente eres mi mejor amiga, aunque no haga tanto que te conozca. En poco tiempo he cogido mucha confianza y te quiero muchísimo. Además de ti, no hay nada bueno. Tom y yo casi ni nos hablamos. Salimos juntos por disimular delante de la gente, pero él y yo apenas nos hablamos.

>> La noche que te dejé en casa porque tenías aquí la cita con ese chico, que por cierto luego me cuentas cómo fue, salí solo de fiesta y tuve un incidente con un tío, me dio un par de hostias y me obligó a esnifar cocaína, casi me da una sobredosis y me he despertado en el hospital con Tom llorando. No lo he podido soportar y me he ido de casa -me miró preocupada y me abrazó.

-Luego hablamos del incidente con ese tío y me cuentas, pero ahora anda, dame un abrazo... -me eché a llorar en su hombro, pero como siempre, con Vicky tenía la sensación de que todo iba a mejorar.

  
**POV Tom**

Bill se fue de casa y me volví loco de preocupación. Le fundí a llamadas y no me contestaba. Al final me cogió el teléfono.

-Tom, no soporto más estar viviendo contigo. Me he ido de casa, déjame en paz. Te llamaré para Navidad, porque habrá que ir a Alemania a ver a mamá, pero hasta entonces, no se te ocurra llamarme. -y colgó dejándome destrozado.

  
_Sí, mi corazón está abierto_

_y mis ojos están hinchados_

_Y es una manera muy difícil de ver._

_Sí, mi cabeza está en las nubes,_

_pero tu voz es más fuerte._

_Todo lo que respiro es el humo de cigarrillos._

_El sol seguirá nuestros caminos,_

_¿puedes sentirlo?_

_Nuestras sombras han desaparecido,_

_se han ido para siempre._

_No pertenecemos a nadie._

_Todo lo que somos se fue abajo._

_Es un gran día_

_para decir adiós._

_Está bien porque yo estaré bien._

_Estoy en el lugar de otro,_

_esto no importa._

_Llévate los recuerdos lejos_

_y estaré mejor._

_Lanza un cohete al cielo,_

_piensa en nosotros y déjalo volar._

_Es un gran día_

_para decir adiós._

_Está bien p_ _orque estaré bien._

_Ven y déjalo ir,_

_no recuerdes._

_Todos los días que_

_estaban destinados a durar para siempre._

_Ven y déjalo ir,_

_no recuerdes._

_Todo esto que cuenta ahora_

_delante de nosotros para siempre._

_El sol seguirá nuestros caminos,_

_¿puedes sentirlo?_

_Es un gran día_

_para decir adiós._

_Está bien,_

_porque estaré bien._

_Bien..._


	9. 8. Never let you down

** POV Tom **

Pasó como un mes y llegó la Navidad. Estaba tomando algo con Ria, cada vez la odiaba más. Le acababa de contar lo de que Bill se había ido de casa y por única respuesta se echó a reír, la muy cerda. No le agredí, porque me sonó el teléfono y era Bill. Le contesté y él habló.

-Mañana paso por tu casa para ir a buscarte. Estate preparado a las siete de la tarde, que nos iremos al aeropuerto para ver a mamá -colgó sin esperar respuesta. Ria me miró burlona.

-Anda, habéis pasado de divertirme a resultar patéticos, te dejo volver con él. Pero para todos seguiremos siendo novios, y me seguirás dando todo el dinero que quiera... Ah, y no le cuentes nada.

-¿En serio? -no la terminaba de creer.

-Que sí, no te soporto más así "Bill, Bill" -imitó el llanto de un niño. Asentí fingiendo que no quería ir a por Bill ahora mismo. Pedí la cuenta y la dejé en su casa. Volví a la mía a hacer la maleta sin poder esperar a que Bill viniera mañana para prometerle que nunca le dejaría otra vez.

Pasaron las horas una tras otra hasta que Bill apareció en mi puerta. Vi a Bill y le besé en la boca abrazándole con fuerza.

  
** POV Bill **

Quería apartarme y darle una hostia, pero no pude... Acabé siguiéndole el beso. Me aparté de él con miedo a lo que coño le pasara y quisiera decirme.

-Este tiempo sin ti me he dado cuenta de que te amo con toda mi alma y que no puedo vivir sin ti. Ella... Solo fue una distracción. A ella nunca la he querido. La puse como excusa porque no sabía cómo dejarte, pero ella me importa una mierda. Sigue siendo una tapadera... -dijo llorando.

-Eres un capullo, un imbécil y un gilipollas -sollocé yo también.

-¿Pero me perdonas?

-¿Cómo no te voy a perdonar? Pedazo de cabrón -sollocé y le abracé con fuerza- Y prepárate, porque te juro que en venganza me vas a comer la polla hasta que te atraviese la garganta y te voy a dejar el culo como la bandera de Japón -se rió y apretó todavía más el abrazo.

Nos subimos al avión poco rato después y me tuve que aguantar un montón de horas para poder abrazar y besar a Tom. Me quedé dormido en su hombro y apreté su mano todo el viaje, aunque ese gesto estaba escondido debajo de una chaqueta. Llegamos a Alemania y nos fuimos a casa de nuestra madre. Me sentí un mal hijo, pero no podía esperar a que mi madre se subiera a dormir y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Tom.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto y nos besamos. Nos reventamos la ropa del ansia para follar como animales. Me aseguré de lamerle de arriba a abajo y de dejarle marcas donde no se pudieran ver y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Le empujé la cabeza hacia abajo para que me comiera la polla. Gemí y empujé las caderas contra su boca, pero no quería correrme todavía. Le estampé contra el colchón y le hice ponerse a cuatro patas. Le mordí el culo y le metí los dedos llenos de lubricante. Me llené la polla de lubricante y le follé como dos animales. Tuvimos que aguantarnos los gritos y gemidos, pero Dios, qué puto gusto...

Acabamos corriéndonos y me abracé a él con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y él se me echó a llorar en el pecho.

-Lo siento muchísimo -me dijo- De verdad que siento haberte hecho tanto daño. Te amo y te juro que no te voy a volver a dejar -sonreí y le acaricié el pelo secándome yo también varias lágrimas. Pasamos la mejor Navidad de nuestras vidas y el mejor año nuevo, pero un día antes de volvernos a Alemania, recibió una llamada y salió de la habitación

  
** POV Tom **

Me llamó la rata y le contesté

-¿Sí?

-Que he cambiado de opinión, como sigas con Bill cuando vuelvas a LA, te juro que vais a la cárcel -me colgó y me cagué en todos sus muertos y en su puta madre. Llamé a Bill para que viniera a la habitación y le dije.

-Bill... Te juro que siento muchísimo haber jugado con tus sentimientos, no fue mi intención, pero estaba muy confundido. Realmente nunca te he vuelto a querer, solo te echaba de menos, pero como hermano... -me pegó un tortazo y salió de la habitación.

 

_No, nunca te dejaré_ _caer_

_No, nunca te dejaré caer otra_ _vez_

_Auriculares,_ _auriculares_

_Estéreo en mis_ _oídos_

_Arcoiris_ _,_ _arcoiris_

_Por encima de mi cabeza te_ _veo_

_Hola,_ _hola_

_Como si nunca estuviera_ _ahí_

_No tengo a_ _nadie_

_No tengo nada que_ _sentir_

_Apagón,_ _apagón_

_Estoy camino al centro de la_ _ciudad_

_Ellos gritan, ellos_ _gritan_

_Canciones_ _aceleradas_

_Entradas agotadas, entradas_ _agotadas_

_Corto a través de la_ _multitud_

_El club se desvanece y_

_yo estoy mirando a la pista de_ _baile_

_Ahora veo tu cara otra_ _vez_

_Este tiempo, esto es_ _amor_

_Somos_ _más que_ _amigos_

_No, nunca te dejaré_ _caer_

_No, nunca te dejaré caer otra_ _vez_

_Nene, yo nunca, nunca te dejaré_ _caer_

_Nene, yo nunca, nunca te dejaré caer otra_ _vez_

_No pares, no_ _pares_

_Vamos a terminar lo que_ _empezamos_

_Muy caliente, muy_ _caliente_

_Muy cerca del corazón_ _roto_

_Yo tengo, tú_ _tienes_

_El billete a las_ _estrellas_

_Te prometo todo lo que no puedo_ _mantener_

_Ahora te veo bailar otra_ _vez_

_Este tiempo, en_ _realidad_

_Somos más que_ _amigos_

_Quiero volar contigo por encima del_ _final_

_Te prometo que seré un mejor hombre otra_ _vez_

_No, nunca te dejaré,_

_no, nunca te_ _dejaré._

_No, nunca te dejaré caer otra_ _vez_

_Nene, yo nunca, nunca, nunca otra_ _vez_

_Nene, yo nunca, nunca te dejaré caer otra_ _vez_

_Yo nunca te dejaré_ _caer_

_Nunca te dejaré caer_


	10. 9. Masquerade

** POV Bill **

¿Porqué le habré creído? ¿Porqué cojones le habré creído al hijo de la gran puta que tengo por hermano? Me fui al otro cuarto a llorar, pero tardé poco en salir. Si estaba muerto en vida, al menos no voy a dejar que nadie lo note. Salí de mi cuarto con indiferencia y me fui a ver la tele, tratando a todo el mundo como la mierda, menos a mi madre, a Gordon y a Vicky, que la pobre había sido la única que se había preocupado por mi todo este tiempo. Volvimos a LA pidiendo que me cambiaran de sitio en el avión, para no ir al lado del imbécil este. Me pasé todo el viaje en el otro lado del avión llorando, sabiendo que Tom no me oiría y sin poder dormir. Ya en LA, me pedí un taxi y volví a casa de Vicky. Me había preparado una comida especial de bienvenida, pero creo que le arruiné un poco el plan. En cuanto me vio llorar, me abrazó.

-Anda, vamos dentro, que tú lo que necesitas es un helado y un abrazo -me dijo. Cuando pasó el rato, le conté todo.

-¡Qué cabronazo! No me puedo creer que haya admirado tanto a un imbécil de ese calibre -dijo indignada- Es que como lo pille, le parto la cara -y la veía capaz. La había visto pelear, y era más fuerte que cualquier persona que conociera. No pude evitar reírme.

-Que te digo dónde vive, ¿eh? -se rió.

-No hace falta, al menos no hoy. Hoy me necesitas más aquí que dándole tres hostias al gilipollas de tu hermano. Y mira, vamos a ver un maratón de Harry Potter, y te explico las películas. Que me lo prometiste y aún no lo hemos visto -asentí y empezamos a ver peli tras peli hasta que en algún momento, nos quedamos dormidos.

  
** POV Tom **

Me quedé en casa solo, sin saber qué podía hacer, y encima no podía llamar a nadie ni contárselo a nadie, porque los Gs seguían sin hablarnos...

Estaba muy hundido, no podía con mi puta vida y no sabía dónde estaría Bill. Solo quería morirme, pero no era tan cobarde. Le había destrozado la vida a Bill y me merecía vivir sufriendo sin él...

Ria vino a casa y me vio llorando hundido.

-Muy bien, Tommy, ya veo que le has dejado.

-Al final te voy a dar una hostia que te voy a partir los dientes.

-No creo que te convenga, amor -me dijo sonriendo con chulería.

-Me das asco, maldita puta.

-Y tú a mi... ¿Follarte a tu hermano gemelo? Eres un tarado y un enfermo. Estás para que te encierren en el psiquiátrico... Pero me sirves más aquí, me sirve más tu dinero y tu fama. Pero no tientes mucho a la suerte, no vaya a cambiar todo eso.

-Muérete, cerda -le dije con odio- ¿Qué coño quieres?

-Ir a cenar a un sitio caro, así que vamos, vístete, deja de ser un patético maricón y vamos.

 

_Para la_ _gente_

_del nuevo_ _mundo,_

_¿Habéis escuchado?_

_Todo el mundo tiene una vida_ _genial,_

_estamos viviendo en una_ _burbuja._

_En un tiempo en el que nos_ _escondemos_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_Un millón de mentiras, detrás de ojos_ _azules,_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_Cicatrices en nuestras_ _caras_

_enseñan el_ _trazo,_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_No sabes lo que es la_ _vida_

_hasta que no mueres por_ _ella,_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_Somos la_ _gente_

_de un nuevo_ _mundo,_

_que no pertenecemos a ningún_ _lugar._

_Feliz año_ _nuevo._

_Celébralo_ _tú_ _mismo._

_Tenemos lo que nos_ _merecemos._

_En un tiempo en el que nos_ _escondemos_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_Un millón de mentiras detrás de ojos_ _azules,_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_Cicatrices en nuestras_ _caras_

_enseñan el_ _trazo,_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_No sabes lo que es la_ _vida_

_hasta que no mueres por_ _ella,_

_en una máscara de_ _héroes._

_Brillando, cada_ _uno_

_en una máscara de héroes._


	11. 10. Invaded

** POV Bill **

Me quedé una semana metido en la cama sin levantarme más que para ir al baño y sin comer siquiera, lleno de recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Muchos recuerdos de la infancia, de cómo llegamos a la fama y del agobio de los últimos años... Pero había dos recuerdos que se repetían más que ninguno...

_Recuerdo estar de gira e irme cada noche con una chica diferente. Tom se hacía el_ _chulito_ _en televisión llamándome a mi virgen, pero perro ladrador, poco mordedor. El único virgen era él. Mientras que yo, el romántico que no creía en el sexo sin amor, me ponía_ _morado._

_Recuerdo que cada vez que me veía con una tía, se cabreaba conmigo. Yo pensaba que era envidia pero no lo entendía, él podría ligar tanto como yo si quisiera. Pero un día empecé a mirarle con otros ojos. Empecé a navegar por Internet por puro aburrimiento y llegué no sé cómo a leer un_ _fanfic_ _twincest_ _. Lo leí y me quedé algo traumatizado y... ¿con una erección? Me quité a mi mismo esas cosas de la cabeza e intenté dormir. Tuve sueños eróticos y me levanté habiendo llenado mis pantalones de algo_ _viscoso._

_Pasaron los días y yo iba totalmente confundido, era ver a Tom y pensar en que era precioso, en que querría tener sexo con él, y también me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en sus labios y en abrazarle y acariciarle. Me di cuenta de que le quería como algo más que un hermano y empecé a pensar en que tal vez sus enfados al verme con_ _groupies_ _eran por celos. Todo esto sería allá por finales de 2007, acabando la gira_ _Zimmer_ _483 tour. Antes de dar el último concierto en_ _Essen,_ _el 4 de_ _noviembre._

_Un día de descanso me lo crucé y me dio el arrebato de que tenía que decírselo. Me acerqué a él como un kamikaze y le dije en el tour bus sin saber que estaban los chicos todavía en la cama_ _remoloneando_ _despiertos, y le confesé la_ _verdad._

_-Igual piensas que estoy loco o que soy un enfermo, y entiendo que lo puedas pensar y que me juzgues. Pero tengo una cosa que confesarte. Me he enamorado de ti, te quiero con toda mi alma, y no solo como hermano, que también. Te quiero como la persona con la que quiero compartir las noches de pasión de toda mi vida, a la que ver al despertarme. Para dedicarte canciones de amor, pero esta vez que no seas imbécil como en_ _In_ _die_ _Nacht_ _y me mires cuando te canto... Quiero ser tu hermano, tu amante, tu novio, aunque nos tengamos que esconder toda la_ _vida._

_-Si es una broma, no tiene gracia -dijo_ _dudoso._

_-No lo es. Te quiero, te_ _amo._

_-Seguro que has hablado con los_ _Gs_ _para gastarme una broma y me estáis_ _grabando._

_-¡Que no, coño! -gritó_ _Gustav._

_-¿Os queréis besar ya y dejarnos tranquilos intentar seguir durmiendo? Que se os notan las ganas que os tenéis a kilómetros -me quedé un poco blanco al ver que nos oían, pero besé a Tom y él, aunque al principio se resistió, acabó abrazándome sin romper el_ _beso._

_-Yo también te quiero -dijo él._

_-Que sí, pero que os vayáis fuera a amaros -se quejó Georg y no pude evitar echarme a reír._

Me puse muy triste al recordar eso. ¿Habrá sido mentira todo aquello? No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo...

También recuerdo cuando el quiste de la garganta. Fue poco tiempo después de eso. Creo que fue el único momento de mi vida en el que sentí que todas las fuerzas se me iban y que estaba indefenso totalmente. Pero Tom estuvo ahí. Me cuidaba, me compró helados uno detrás de otro para la garganta. Se desvelaba por las noches cuando yo tenía miedo de quedarme sin voz y me mimaba toda la noche. Él hacía todo lo que yo quería sin rechistar. Antes de entrar a que me operaran, le di una nota que decía "Si yo pierdo la voz, tú cantas". Y todas las noches, cuando el miedo estaba presente en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, él me cantaba hasta que me quedaba dormido. Cuando recuperé la voz, simplemente morí de felicidad. Pero volvería a pasar por todo aquello solo para volver a tener a Tom así. Porque no podía engañarme, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría invadido por él.

 

_Una noche, un grito, un_ _eco_

_El silencio es más alto que_ _antes_

_Una lágrima de sangre en el_ _suelo_

_Viento frío a través de mi puerta_ _rota_

_Oh, eres precioso, no te vayas, te necesito tanto..._

_Muerto todo el dolor que_ _compartimos_

_Muerta toda la gloria que_ _tuvimos_

_Se acabó, se acabó, pero siempre_ _estaré_

_Perdido en el ahora y en el_ _pasado_

_Perdido en el futuro que_ _tuvimos_

_Se acabó, se acabó, pero yo siempre_ _estaré_

_Invadido por ti, invadido por ti_

_No hay vida, no hay sonido, solo tú y yo_

_El fin se siente como la primera_ _vez_

_Oh, eres precioso, no te vayas, te necesito tanto..._

_Muerto todo el dolor que_ _compartimos_

_Muerta toda la gloria que_ _tuvimos_

_Se acabó, se acabó, pero siempre_ _estaré_

_Perdido en el ahora y en el_ _pasado_

_Perdido en el futuro que_ _tuvimos_

_Se acabó, se acabó, pero yo siempre_ _estaré_

_Invadido por ti, invadido por ti_

_Ven a casa, ven a_ _casa_

_Ven a casa, ven a_ _casa_

_Ven a casa..._

_Muerto todo el dolor que_ _compartimos_

_Muerta toda la gloria que_ _tuvimos_

_Se acabó, se acabó, pero siempre_ _estaré_

_Perdido en el ahora y en el_ _pasado_

_Perdido en el futuro que_ _tuvimos_

_Se acabó, se acabó, pero yo siempre_ _estaré_

_Invadido por ti, invadido por ti_

_Invadido por ti_


	12. 11. We found us

** POV Bill **

Un día, al ver que no mejoraba, Vicky me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-No puedes dejar que un mierdas te arruine la vida, entiendo que le adores y que te duela, pero al menos que no se note, al menos intenta tirar para delante, joder. Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta tú y yo, nos lo vamos a pasar bien, joder. Tú y yo, y no me digas que no, que pago yo. No me desprecies un regalo -me tiró del brazo y me hizo levantarme del sofá- Vamos, guarro, dúchate, que llevas una semana sin ducharte, y vístete. Y deja de llorar. Vamos a divertirnos. -suspiré y me metí a la ducha, aunque no tenía ninguna gana de salir.

Me preparé yo y se preparó ella y salimos a un club al que nunca había ido con Tom, sintiendo algo extraño en mi pecho que no supe identificar. Hubo un momento en el que Vicky tuvo que ir al baño y yo, con mucha mala suerte, me encontré de frente con Tom.

  
** POV Tom **

-Bill, escúchame.

-No tengo nada que escucharte.

-Ria me chantajea -gritó al ver que me iba. Paré en seco y me giré.

-Te doy un minuto.

-Ria nos descubrió teniendo sexo y tiene fotos nuestras. Me amenaza con enviarlas a todos los periódicos de Alemania si yo no le hago caso en todo. Me dijo que solo tenía que estar con ella y darle todo el dinero que quería, pero que por engañarla, nos quería ver sufrir. Me obligó a dejarte, luego me dejó volver contigo si no te contaba nada, pero a los pocos días cambió de opinión y me dijo que quería que te volviera a dejar. Pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Te mentí cuando te dije que no te quería. Porque yo siempre te he querido a ti más que a mi vida misma. Ya me da igual Ria, me da igual todo. Me da igual morirme si me puedo morir abrazado a ti. Te suplico que me perdones, que vuelvas conmigo. Y ya veremos cómo solucionamos todo, pero créeme, pro favor.

  
** POV Bill **

Le cogí la cara y le hice a mirarme a los ojos- Júrame que es verdad lo que me estás diciendo.

-Te lo juro con toda mi alma. -Justo vi aparecer a Vicky. 

-Vicky, he hablado con Tom, me voy a nuestra casa. Muchas gracias por todo, ya te contaré -le di un abrazo- Toma dinero para el taxi, siento dejarte sola -le di cien dólares y me fui.

-¡Pero Bill! -me chilló, pero no le oí. Cogimos un taxi y en seguida llegamos a casa y nos empezamos a devorar mutuamente la boca.

 

_Fuego en el cielo, sombras_ _unidas_

_El mundo está ahí fuera, nos_ _escondemos_

_Los latidos luchan una_ _guerra_

_Cierra la puerta, cierra la_ _puerta_

_Buscando la cura en el_ _suelo_

_Nos_ _encontramos_

_En este_ _club_

_Nos_ _encontramos_

_Esto duele, pero se siente_ _bien_

_Las lágrimas_ _caen_

_subterráneas,_ _subterráneas_

_Siguiendo el sonido de la_ _multitud_

_La reflexión de la_ _luz_

_En tus ojos, en tus_ _ojos_

_Estamos_ _elevándonos_ _esta_ _noche_

_Nos_ _encontramos_

_En este_ _club_

_Nos_ _encontramos_

_Esto duele, pero se siente_ _bien_

_No nos importa, no nos_ _importa_

_Esto duele pero se siente_ _bien_

_Encontramos el amor en este club esta_ _noche_

_Encontramos el amor en este club esta_ _noche_

_Encontramos el amor en este club esta_ _noche_

_Encontramos el amor en este club esta_ _noche_

_Chicas y chicas y chicos y_ _chicos_

_Nos_ _encontramos_

_En este_ _club_

_Nos_ _encontramos_

_Esto duele, pero se siente bien_


	13. 12. Louder than love

** POV Tom **

No tenían cabida las palabras ahora mismo, sólo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Tocarnos, besarnos, abrazarnos y comernos con más ansia de la que hayamos tenido nunca. Nos quitamos la ropa y nos acariciamos el cuerpo entero. Follamos como animales tres veces y nos quedamos abrazados.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio? -le pregunté.

-Porque tenía miedo. No quería que me separaran de ti.

-Pero podríamos haberlo solucionado de alguna manera.

-No lo sé Bill. Te amo. Ya sé que es de madrugada, pero quiero cenar contigo, me da igual donde. Quiero bailar un rato contigo y luego volver a casa. Por favor. No sabes cómo necesito ahora tener una cita contigo -sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha juntos -pidió y yo asentí. Nos metimos a la ducha lavándonos mutuamente el cuerpo y el pelo y salimos secándonos envueltos en la misma toalla. Nos secamos el pelo y nos vestimos. Le di la majo y conduje yo hasta el McDonalds más cercano, que era lo único abierto. Empezamos a cenar a las cuatro de la mañana entre bromas, aunque no terminábamos de estar contentos.

Fuimos a la discoteca más cercana, una de mala muerte donde no había nadie que nos pudiera reconocer, y por una noche, pudimos bailar juntos abrazados sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando cerraron, nos dispusimos a volver a casa sin soltar nuestras manos. Supongo que los dos teníamos en la cabeza la misma idea. La única salida a todo esto.

 

_Solo confía en ti esta_ _noche_

_Por una vez en tu_ _vida_

_Lo veo como color_ _elevándose_

_Contra el más oscuro_ _cielo_

_Iluminando el mapa de nuestro_ _escape_

_Puedo oír tu corazón_ _dañado_

_Gritando a través de tus_ _ojos_

_Echa lejos el_ _dolor_

_Nada es más alto que el_ _amor_

_Así que susurra tu_ _corazón_

_No estés asustado de la_ _oscuridad_

_Sonidos de soledad que_ _explotan_

_Eco a través de la_ _noche_

_Eleva tus manos y cubre tus_ _oídos_

_Y si tienes el coraje_ _ahora_

_Déjalos_ _a tu_ _lado_

_Por una vez en tu_ _vida_

_Nada es más alto que el_ _amor_

_Así que susurra tu_ _corazón_

_No estés asustado de la_ _oscuridad_

_Nada es más alto que el_ _amor_

_Así que susurra tu_ _corazón_

_No estés asustado de la_ _oscuridad_

_Solo confía en ti esta_ _noche_

_Por una vez en tu vida_


	14. 13. Feel it all

** POV Bill **

Yo quería encontrar la manera de decirle a Tom una cosa. No sabía qué pensaría él, pero no había otra salida.

-Bill, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero... No hay solución posible a toda esta mierda. Ria nos va a denunciar, nos van a repatriar y nos van a separar.

-No podemos permitirlo, algo habrá que hacer. No me van a separar de ti. No otra vez. Antes que vivir sin ti prefiero morirme. Bastante mal lo he pasado este tiempo creyendo que no me querías... Prefiero la muerte contigo que la vida sin ti.

-Pues vamos a hacerlo -suspiró- Vamos a morirnos, pero juntos, abrazados. Así, seremos eternos...

-Espera un rato... Solo unos minutos. Quiero besarte, quiero, Tom, que por primera vez me hagas tú a mi el amor. Y luego ya, hacemos que esto sea para siempre... -asentí y le besé.

Nos acariciamos y nos besamos un buen rato hasta que la cosa empezó a subir de tono. Tom se llenó los dedos de lubricante y empezó a meterme los dedos. Al principio me tensé un poco, porque yo era virgen por detrás, pero en seguida me acostumbré y empecé a notar placer y a soltar gemidos.

 

** POV Tom **

Cuando estuvo preparado, le penetré y poco a poco, llegamos al orgasmo, juntos, a la vez...

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados y, al final, me levanté al baño y cogí dos botes de pastillas y dos vasos de agua. Antes de volver, tenía que hacer una cosa. Cogí mi móvil y mandé tres mensajes "Mamá, somos Tom y yo. Te queremos. Y también a Gordon. No os lo digo mucho, pero debería. Gracias por todo", "Georg, somos Tom y yo. Sé que no nos hablas y seguimos sin saber porqué. Pero queremos que sepas que siempre te consideramos más que nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano, tanto a ti como a Gustav. Pase lo que pase no va a cambiar. Os queremos" y por último "Vicky, este tiempo has demostrado ser mi amiga de verdad. Te quiero muchísimo y gracias por todo. Verás, todo lo que ha pasado... Ha sido culpa de Ria. Ella nos grabó a Tom y a mi y amenaza con mandar el vídeo a las televisiones alemanas si Tom no me dejaba y la mantenía. Él lo hizo por mi, para que no acabara en la cárcel. No pienso permitir que nadie nos separe otra vez. Muchas gracias por todo. Te quiero".

Volví con Tom a la que nunca debió dejar de ser nuestra habitación y los dos nos tomamos cada uno un bote de pastillas. Nos abrazamos, nos besamos por última vez, y cerramos los ojos.

 

_Luces estroboscópicas_

_Cegando nuestros ojos_

_Puedo sentirte toda la noche_

_Nunca te dejaré caer, caer_

_Tu amor_

_Rompiendo en colores_

_Tocando que no tenemos suficiente_

_Me hace dar vueltas y vueltas_

_En la subida del sol_

_En el amanecer_

_Cayendo lejos ahora_

_Cayendo lejos y yo lo siento todo_

_En el amanecer_

_Cayendo lejos ahora_

_Cayendo lejos y yo lo siento todo_

_Siéntelo todo_

_No mires atrás_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Siéntelo todo_

_No mires atrás_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Un nuevo día está viniendo_

_El momento es ahora_

_Un nuevo día está viniendo_

_Luces estroboscópicas_

_Cegando nuestros ojos_

_Puedo sentirte toda la noche_

_Nunca te dejaré caer, caer_

_Tu amor_

_Rompiendo en colores_

_Tocando que no tenemos suficiente_

_Me hace dar vueltas y vueltas_

_En la subida del sol_

_En el amanecer_

_Cayendo lejos ahora_

_Cayendo lejos y yo lo siento todo_

_En el amanecer_

_Cayendo lejos ahora_

_Cayendo lejos y yo lo siento todo_

_Siéntelo todo_

_No mires atrás_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Siéntelo todo_

_No mires atrás_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Un nuevo día está viniendo_

_El momento es ahora_

_Un nuevo día está viniendo_

_Nada puede hacernos caer esta noche_

_Nada puede hacernos caer esta noche_

_Siéntelo todo_

_No mires atrás_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Siéntelo todo_

_No mires atrás_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Un nuevo día está viniendo_

_El momento es ahora_

_Un nuevo día está viniendo_


	15. 14. The heart get no sleep

**POV Tom**

Me desperté en el hospital algo mareado, lleno de tubos y viendo borroso. Cuando pude enfocar mi vista, miré a mi izquierda. Bill estaba igual que yo. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? Giré mi cara y vi a una chica que me sonaba mucho. Y Ria estaba al lado.

-Tom, ¿sabes qué? Que podéis estar juntos que no os voy a denunciar. Me vales más vivo dándome dinero y con Bill, que muerto. Así que, tú ganas. Podéis estar juntos. Ya sois tan sumamente ridículos que ya no me dais ni risa, solo asco -salió del cuarto con la otra chica mirándola con odio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté a la chica.

-Es una larga historia. Supongo que no me recuerdas. Rompiste con Bill y os fuisteis de fiesta. Yo era fan vuestra y Bill ligó conmigo. Luego se acostó conmigo. Pero hemos seguido siendo solo amigos. Ha estado todo este tiempo en mi casa. Yo no tengo nada con él. Él me dejó claro esa noche que solo quería un polvo de una noche y ya. Solo seguimos siendo amigos, te lo juro. Él me mandó un mensaje contándome lo de Ria, diciendo que no iba a dejar que os separaran otra vez y dándome las gracias y diciendo que era una gran amiga suya y que me quería. A mi eso me olió muy mal, y está claro porqué. Se despidió de mi tan apresuradamente en el club que no se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo yo su cartera en mi bolso. He visto vuestra dirección en su DNI. He ido y he reventado una ventana para entrar a vuestra casa. Y luego he llamado a una ambulancia y a la rata -no pude evitar reírme ante eso último- Y ella ha preferido el dinero a seguir jodiéndoos... Así que ya podéis curaros y estar juntos. Os han hecho un lavado de estómago, Bill no tardará mucho en despertar. Por cierto me llamo Vicky y te debo una hostia porque eres un capullo -explicó.

-Encantado -dije sin saber mucho más qué decir. Bill despertó de la misma manera que yo y quiso saber qué había pasado. Vicky se lo contó prácticamente como a mi y Bill se echó a llorar.

-Eso significa que podemos estar juntos.

-Para siempre, mi vida -por suerte, las camas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder darnos la mano. Vicky sonrió- Sois adorables -Bill se rió- Como Alien y fan del twc, me debéis ver un beso vuestro cuando despertéis, por sacaros del marrón -se rió todavía más.

-Con lo inocente que parecías cuando te conocí.

-No es lo mismo tímida que inocente -se empezó a reír.

-Sin duda -dijo. Bill me miró a mi.

-Supongo que al final va a ser verdad eso de que el amor es lo más fuerte que hay. Y un corazón que ama nunca deja de amar. Porque los corazones no duermen... -sonreí y asentí- Estoy deseando volver a tenerte en casa y estar bien al fin contigo -miré a Vicky.

-Gracias, no te conozco pero gracias por cuidar de Bill cuando yo no lo he hecho, y gracias por salvarnos la vida.

-Supongo que estamos en paz, ¿no? -me enseñó dos cicatrices en sus brazos- Al menos con vosotros dos. Con los Gs no...

-Vicky, no entiendo nada -dijo Bill.

-Es que no te he contado nada de esto...

-Es un buen momento, ¿no crees? -dijo Bill y ella asintió.

-Yo sufrí bullying y estaba sola. Me intenté suicidar, pero vuestra música y vosotros me ayudasteis a salir de todo eso, a quererme a mi misma, a que no me importara el resto, me cambié de instituto y me di cuenta de que no era mi culpa ser diferente y que no tenía nada de malo. Aunque toda la imagen que dabais fuera mentira. Me disteis fuerzas y sin eso, yo no seguiría viva. Así que os lo debía a vosotros y se lo debo a los Gs. Me salvasteis la vida. Estamos en paz.

-Me alegro sinceramente de que hiciéramos eso por ti -dije yo.

-Y yo -dijo ella.

-Acércate, enana -pidió Bill. Le abrazó como pudo y ella le correspondió- Gracias a ti por todo.

Entró el médico para darnos el alta y en seguida recogimos todas las cosas de la casa de Vicky y nos quedamos Tom y yo en nuestra casa, en nuestro cuarto, en nuestra cama...

 

_Tú dices que está bien_

_Yo digo que estoy feliz_

_Ven y ámame como tú me amaste_

_Solo una vez más_

_Mi corazón es una jungla_

_Me escapo en las luces de la ciudad_

_Buceando entre colores_

_Y está bien, está bien_

_Podría poner el mundo en llamas,_

_solo para verte deshacerte_

_Caigo pero siento como que vuelo_

_En la luz del día, en la luz del día_

_Podría poner el mundo en llamas,_

_solo para verte deshacerte_

_Nunca tenemos suficiente, elevémonos_

_En la luz del día_

_El corazón no duerme_

_Viajo en la fantasía_

_Quemamos diamantes_

_Nos sentimos muy unidos_

_Dueles como el amor_

_Mantenemos nuestros secretos_

_Lanzo cohetes a través del silencio_

_Tócame como un ritual_

_Solo tómalo todo, tómalo todo_

_Podría poner el mundo en llamas,_

_solo para verte deshacerte_

_Me caigo pero siento como si volara_

_En la luz del día_

_El corazón no duerme_

_Ámame, ven y ámame_

_El corazón no duerme_

_Ámame, como si nunca nos hubiera dolido_

_Como si nunca hubiera dolido_

_El corazón no duerme_

_El corazón no duerme_

_El corazón no duerme_


	16. 15. Love who loves you back

** POV Bill **

Estábamos en el estudio Tom y yo con Vicky, que había venido a hacernos una visita. Se había empeñado en que era fan nuestra y quería seguir siéndolo, así que esperaría el álbum cagándose en nosotros por la tardanza como todos los Aliens, y si, finalmente, no había grupo para sacar el álbum, entonces sí escucharía nuestras canciones, pero al menos nos visitaba. Estuvimos merendando, pero a mi me entró la inspiración para escribir una última canción para incluir en el álbum, y como ella no quería saber nada, se fue corriendo.

Habíamos decidido llamar al álbum King Of Suburbia. Tal y como nos sentíamos aquí en LA antes de todo lo malo ocurrido por culpa de la rata y tal y como nos sentimos después.

Estábamos a marzo. Casi todas las melodías estaban compuestas y las letras lo estaban hacía bastante, aunque en Girl got a gun cambié "boy" por "girl" y "Bill better run" Por "Boy better run". Estábamos grabando a toda prisa el álbum. Este, para mi, era el más personal de todos los que habíamos sacado hasta ahora, aunque con un cambio de estilo musical provocado porque, al fin, podíamos ser nosotros mismos, aunque no del todo. Pero me conformaba con lo que teníamos. Al fin y al cabo, ahora era más feliz que nunca. Había problemas, claro. Los Gs seguían sin hablarnos y teníamos que seguir soportando a la rata. Pero bueno, rezaría porque la secuestraran o la atropellara un coche. Acabé de escribir una canción que iba a llamar Love who loves you back.

Ama a quien te ame, aunque seáis hermanos. Ama a quien te ame y sé feliz, no importa nada más.

Respecto al intento de suicidio... Conseguimos que nadie más que nosotros, Vicky y la rata se enteraran. Bueno, y mi madre. Nos llamó histérica. Teníamos 159 llamadas perdidas cada uno al salir del hospital. El mensaje le había alarmado mucho, y no nos quedó más remedio que contárselo. Ahora teníamos que hablar con ella cada día, aunque solo fuera para decir "Hola. Estamos bien. Te queremos. Adios".

Pasaron dos meses más. Era mayo y ya seguíamos grabando. Solo faltaban bajo y batería. Estaban también compuestos, pero... no sabíamos si iban a ser grabados jamás. Aparecieron Georg y Gustav en la puerta de nuestra casa.

-Nos encontramos hace dos días a vuestra madre -habló Gustav.

-Nos dijo que os habíais intentado suicidar cuando me llegó este mensaje -dijo mirándonos con mala hostia.

-Así que hemos decidido hablar con vosotros. Porque queremos saber porqué lo hicisteis.

-¿El qué hicimos? Te juro que no lo sé -dije yo. Georg me enseñó capturas de pantalla de conversaciones falsas entre Tom y yo en la que les llamábamos de todo y poníamos que les queríamos quitar las novias- Nos las envió Ria porque decía que le parecía fatal ésto que nos queríais hacer y que se sentía engañada. Al principio no nos lo creíamos, pero tenemos unas 500 capturas como estas...

-¿¡QUE LA RATA HA HECHO QUÉ!? -me levanté hecho una furia- ¡LA VOY A MATAR A LA MUY CERDA! -Tom me paró.

-Ya nos chantajea. Déjala, casi todo va ya bien. No la cagues -me pidió y me senté.

-Chicos, Tom nunca ha tenido whatsapp.

-Eso creíamos nosotros, hasta que vimos esto.

-Pues es mentira. Para empezar porque yo quiero a Tom y solo a Tom. Y el a mi. Ria solo hace estas cosas por joder. Ahora está chantajeando a Tom. Si no la mantiene y siguen haciendo como que son novios, enviará un video nuestro teniendo sexo a la prensa alemana. Y antes no nos dejaba ni estar juntos. Obligó a Tom a dejarme. Por eso nos intentamos suicidar. Ahora ya nos deja porque vio su dinero peligrar. Es una zorra mala que solo quiere hacer daño. No puedo entender cómo la podéis creer a ella antes que a nosotros -dije algo (bastante) ofendido. Ellos me miraron fijamente, pero al final dijeron.

-Lo siento -dijo Georg- Siento no haber querido escucharos y haber desconfiado de vosotros. Siempre habéis sido como mis hermanos y yo voy y os hago esto... De verdad que lo siento.

-Y yo también lo siento -dijo Gustav.

-Mejor tarde que nunca -dijo Tom- Un abrazo, coño -nos dimos todos un abrazo y, además de prometer hablar las cosas y dejarnos explicar antes de dejarnos de hablar casi tres años, no volvernos a fiar nadie de la rata, aunque la tuviéramos que aguantar. Les dejamos escuchar las canciones y les encantaron. Decidimos que al fin, este mismo año. Tokio Hotel volvería.

-Por cierto, no sé cuánto os pensáis quedar, pero vosotros no os vais de aquí sin sacaros una foto y darle un autógrafo a Vicky.

-¿Quién es Vicky? Una gran amiga, y una fan nuestra -Tom se rió.

Estuvimos unos días con ellos a buenas, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Y nos dimos cuenta de que cada año desmadurábamos, porque éramos más amigos y más capullos que antes del, como los fans lo habían llamado, soon. Supongo que es normal también. No habíamos hecho otra cosa que darles largas.

Sea como sea, aunque no todo es perfecto, estamos mejor que nunca. Y por fin podemos ser felices.

 

_¿Qué hay bajo la luna y las estrellas?_

_¿Qué hay bajo nuestra cercanía?_

_Escondiendo lo que queremos compartir_

_Coge mi mano, te llevaré_ _ahí_

_Hay una llamada de lo_ _salvaje_

_Hay una serpiente en tu_ _cama_

_Y te está diciendo_ _algo_

_Sí, me gusta_ _esto_

_Cuando te sientas_ _solo_

_Ve y_ _ayúdate_ _a ti_ _mismo_

_Haz cualquier cosa que_ _desees_

_Vamos, apuntad vuestros_ _arcos_

_Golpead su_ _corazón_

_Si ellos no_ _reaccionan_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Una perfecta_ _tormenta_

_Que te_ _excita_

_Puedes tener todo_ _eso_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Enciéndeme_ _,_ _enciéndeme_

_Enciéndeme_

_Enciéndeme_ _,_ _enciéndeme_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Lo que es real es lo que tenemos que gritar para_ _ver_

_Acércate_ _más a mi_ _lado_

_Cuenta hasta tres y pierde el_ _control_

_Si te gusta,_ _déjamelo_ _saber_

_Hay una llamada de lo_ _salvaje_

_Hay una serpiente en tu_ _cama_

_Y te está diciendo_ _algo_

_Sí, me gusta_ _esto_

_Cuando te sientas_ _solo_

_Ve y_ _ayúdate_ _a ti_ _mismo_

_Haz cualquier cosa que_ _desees_

_Vamos, apuntad vuestros_ _arcos_

_Golpead su_ _corazón_

_Si ellos no_ _reaccionan_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Una perfecta_ _tormenta_

_Que te_ _excita_

_Puedes tener todo_ _eso_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Enciéndeme_ _,_ _enciéndeme_

_Enciéndeme_

_Enciéndeme_ _,_ _enciéndeme_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Algunos son pequeños, algunos son_ _altos_

_Algunos han nacido con_ _todo_

_Algunos están aquí para_ _matar_

_Solo_ _hazlo_ _por la_ _emoción_

_Arqueros en vuestras_ _marcas_

_Y apuntad vuestros_ _arcos_

_Golpead su_ _corazón_

_Si ellos no_ _reaccionan_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Una perfecta_ _tormenta_

_Que te_ _excita_

_Puedes tener todo_ _eso_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_

_Enciéndeme_ _,_ _enciéndeme_

_Enciéndeme_

_Enciéndeme_ _,_ _enciéndeme_

_Ama a quien te_ _ame_


End file.
